


I Like Helping You

by bencumberwub



Series: Sherlock Drabbles (Sherlock Holmes & John Watson) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, domestic johnlock is the best johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bencumberwub/pseuds/bencumberwub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"John, don't act so surprised. I like helping you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Helping You

“Did you pick up the crisps that I like?” John tosses Sherlock his crisps. Of course he picked them up. He picked up his favorite crisps, he picked up the milk, and he picked up the biscuits that Sherlock will sometimes eat. Of course he picked them up.

“Have you done anything today, Sherlock?” John reaches up to put the other bag of crisps into the cabinet and turns around putting the milk on the second shelf of the refrigerator. The top shelf is off limits do to the severed head.

“Solved the Allen case. If Lestrade would have just looked at the facts-“ Sherlock pops a crisp into his mouth. “They could have solved it without me.”

John smiles as Sherlock takes the bread out of the bag and puts it on the counter for their morning toast.

“John, don’t act so surprised. I like helping you.”


End file.
